Paper Planes
by JudgmentalPraise
Summary: Paper planes are a sign of happiness. A sign of freedom. But in this story, they represent something that has been lost. They represent sorrow, sadness, and even misjudgment. This is a story about how the world can be seen from many angles. How it can be viewed from many, many perspectives, and how, sometimes, all we really need to do, is listen.
1. Chapter 1

**I JUST HAD THIS TOTALLY COOL IDEA THAT I HAVE TO WRITE DOWN!**

 **I know what you're probably thinking right now... DAMN WOMAN, YOU HAVE LIKE THREE MULTI-CHAPTER STORIES YOU NEED TO UPDATE ASAP AND YOU'RE STARTING ANOTHER ONE?!**

 **Yes, my good friends, I am.**

 **And I really hope you enjoy it. To be honest, I think this is going to be my favorite one (other than the spy one) if I can pull it off.**

 **But you be the judge of my pulling-off-ness.**

 **DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine, except the story plot, and even that was inspired by a book called 13 Reasons Why. Highly recommend you read it.**

 **Anyways, back to the story. You don't know how long my brain has been going over ideas for this plot. First the drama, then the tragedy, then the villains, then the villains motives, then what color their underwear is going to be... no, actually, not that far. But you get the idea.**

 **...**

It was just floating there. Swaying gently in the breeze.

It was not everyday you opened the front door to be greeted by a single paper plane, tied to your tree by a thread.

Maybe someone had left it there as a gift, an offering.

 _But why would anyone tie a paper plane to a tree?_

 _And what message were they trying to get across?_

 _..._

The ceiling seemed more grey than usual.

The dramatic color change may have been affected by her mood.

It was possible.

Sabrina swung her feet down to the floor, hearing them thud gently on the carpet. Her feet seemed heavier than normal, as if weighed down by an invisible force.

She didn't have to look in the mirror to know that she probably looked sick. No doubt there were grey circles around her eyes and deep lines engraved beneath her eyes. Her face was probably colorless, too.

That was how she felt.

 _Colorless. Lifeless. Drained._

Sabrina checked the date on her phone.

Even though she dreaded it, she knew that she would have to face it eventually. There was no escaping the truth.

It had been exactly one week since Daphne died.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I really should try to update sooner, but night-time being the only time I can actually work on my stories, it gets kinda hard. :(**

 **Listening to sad songs to get me in the right mood for this story. Lol, I'm such a sad-o.**

 **Hope you guys like it. This story is actually kind of just based on my experiences with losing a sibling, and that's not quite so... how do I put it...** ** _detailed_** **, I guess. I was kinda young when it happened, so I didn't really know what I should have been feeling. Sadness, yes. Depression... not so much.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **:)**

 **...**

 _Suicide._

That's what the FBI had called it.

Plunged a knife straight through her chest. In her own bedroom, in broad daylight.

For any other person, this explanation would have been perfectly reasonable. After all, people committed suicide every day. Thousands died as a result of depression. It was all over the news these days. Murders, train tracks, hangings. It was nothing new.

And yet, for Sabrina, things just didn't add up.

Why would _Daphne_ , of all people, end her life?

It was a question that hung on the edge of everyone's mind the past few days, but could never be spoken aloud. The possibilities were endless, but none seemed to fit the situation.

 _Was she unhappy?_

No, that wasn't it. Daphne had always been a happy-go-lucky type of person. Her smile lit up the room as soon as she walked in, her personality and bubbly attitude had everyone forgetting about their problems as soon as she started talking.

 _Was she on drugs? An alcoholic?_

It wasn't possible. She had never been near the stuff, and would never even touch a glass of _wine_ , yet alone visit a bar.

 _Domestic abuse? Was that it?_

As far as Sabrina knew, Daphne's relationship with Mustardseed had been perfect. A straight from the fairy tale happily ever after, she always used to say. The two had met again later on in their life, and had hit it off straight away. From friends, to a couple, to partners.

So what was the reason? What had led her to the most fatal decision of her life? What had influenced it, what made her decide that life was not worth living, that everything was better off if she disappeared?

 _What?_

Questions upon questions made their way into Sabrina's mind. Possibilities and outcomes swirled around in her brain like internet links, one thing leading to another, and so on. Where one possibility opened up, dozens more opened up before it. Reasons, explanations, fears, all of them beat around in her head like a constant rhythm, until the only thing in her mind was the pounding beat of her heart, the steady and painful ache of her chest as she stumbled drunkenly into the bathroom, collapsing before the toilet bowl.

Her stomach clenched, and she could feel her throat tighten as she prepared to heave, but nothing came.

She hadn't eaten in days. Water and a few biscuits were her sustenance. Breakfast, lunch and diner long since forgotten, she had resulted to starving herself.

What was the use of eating, if her empty seat sat in front of her, an endless reminder of the precious being that once sat there, now lost?

What was the use of eating, if every meal brought back memories of the young woman as a girl, shoveling food into her mouth carelessly?

There was no use, Sabrina thought as she allowed her head to drop lifelessly against the bathroom wall, her legs stretched out straight in front of her. Her pajama shorts and sleeping tee had been her outfit for the past two days. Her hair was a mess, one tangled bun on the top of her head, drooping limply to one side.

She looked pathetic, and she felt it.

She knew what her family thought, but frankly, she didn't care. Who were they to tell her what to feel, what to do, when she had just lost one of the most important people in her life?

She remembered her parents face, the moment the had walked in on Sabrina, staring silently at Daphne's lifeless body laying on the bed, a dark patch of blood surrounding the protruding hilt of the dagger in her chest, one cold, white hand clutching it like a lifeline.

Veronica had shattered, fallen to her knees straight on the spot, and sobbed uncontrollably into her hands. She had sobbed, strange, animalistic sounds escaping her. Henry had stood, shocked at first, and had eventually collapsed against the wall, legs giving way beneath him as the shock of their discovery hit him full-force. He had shed tears then that no-one in that room had ever seen the likes of before.

But the one affected most by the discovery was Sabrina. She had been the one who had opened her little sister's door, expecting to see the young woman sitting at her desk, braiding her hair or writing in her journal, only to find a corpse on the other side. She had been the one who had screamed, and alerted the others.

Relda and Canis had run in soon after her parents, and Relda had soon followed Veronica's lead. Canis had simply walked out the room. Red had not been in the house at the time, and the tragic news of her best friend's death was soon given by Relda later on.

Basil had wailed, his body wracked with sobs. He had cried shamelessly, his heart grieving for the sister he had known for such a short amount of time, yet grown to love.

But the worst was Puck. Puck, who had walked in on the family's breakdown, and casually asked what was wrong. Puck, who had taken one look at Daphne's lifeless body and turned the same shade as his sweater. Puck, who, after flying out the house two seconds later, had not been seen since.

And it was this that had broken Sabrina. Puck had left, flown straight off, right when she needed him the most. Couldn't he see that she was suffering? Couldn't he see that she needed him, needed her best friend to be there for her in her time of need? Couldn't he see that she needed _him_ , not anyone else? _Him_ , who was the only one who truly understood her?

In all her nineteen years of life, Sabrina had never felt so helpless.

When the dizziness and throbbing had subsided, Sabrina got to her feet shakily. She looked at herself in the mirror, and nearly threw up.

Her hair was disgusting, stray strands of hair sticking up all over her head, and an unruly knot of hair on one side of her head. Her clothes were rumpled and dirty, probably from all the sleeping in she had done lately. She looked like a zombie.

Pulling on a fresh pair of shorts and another sleeping tee, she brushed her hair until it was straight. She decided that leaving it out would appear too normal, and today was anything _but_ normal, so she tied it in a messy bun.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face, and when she was done, she had to admit, she felt better.

 _Only on the outside_ , she thought. _Only on the outside._

She finished washing up and opened the door, heading down the stairs. Her family were all siting around the dining table, cups of lukewarm coffee half finished in everyone's hands. Dark circles rimmed the eyes of the adults, and the younger ones looked no better.

It was obvious everyone was fairing the same way she was.

And instantly the tears built up again. The feeling in her stomach was back, and she felt sick.

Were they ever going to be able to be happy again? Was there anything to even _be_ happy _about_?

Sabrina said a halfhearted good morning to her family and headed into the kitchen, pressing her palms flat against he edge of the counter and leaning over the sink as the sick feeling came back.

When it was over, she poured herself a cup of coffee, and was about to head into the living room for some alone time, when the bell rang.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! How are you all? I hope your good, because I'm about to trash your mood. No hate, just words.**

 **Read on if you love dramatic plot twists.**

 **Missed writing heaps, so I got down to planning this story in my free time. Damn, you should see my book. I don't have a specific way of planning, so it's just random ideas and quotes and plots and motives and outcomes and possibilities and places and basically everything that's inside my brain. And that's only the beginning.**

 **Who knows who Bridget Mendler is? I'll tell you. She's my MOST FAVORITE SINGER EVER.**

 **Man, I miss shopping.**

 **Sorry, random sentence. Ignore that, even though it's true.**

 **Enough talk, more work!**

 **:)**

 **...**

 _Who would ring their doorbell?_

Granted the same annoying chime had played over and over on the day after Daphne's death, but that was a week ago. By then word had spread, and human and Everafter friends alike visited the Grimm house to pay their respects and express their sorrows. Tears had been shed, moans had been uttered, and memories had been shared.

 _But why would anyone visit them a week later?_

The coffee long ago forgotten, Sabrina made her way into the empty living room and headed towards the door. Dimly, she noticed that it was raining outside, lightly. The sky was grey, dark clouds hanging low over the landscape.

 _How cliche_ , she thought. _The weather matches my mood._

Completely forgetting that she was partially exposed thanks to her lack of good clothing, she unlocked the lock and pulled the door open.

If Daphne had been there, she would have squealed and bitten her palm in excitement. She would have run through the doorway and smothered the figure on the other side. After all, he _had_ been gone for a week.

But Daphne was not there, and she was exactly the reason why he had disappeared.

Puck stood on the other side of the door, dripping wet. His hair was matted to his forehead, and he held a letter in his hand. He looked broken, depressed, lost.

Exactly the same way she felt.

Perhaps it was his appearance, that lost-soul vibe that practically radiated from him, or maybe it was the fact that she hadn't seen him in a whole freaking _week_ , but Sabrina felt a surge of emotions rush through her body, something she hadn't felt since that fatal day, and in an instant she was in his arms.

It was in that instant that she realized she hadn't hugged someone for seven days. After Daphne's death, Sabrina had cut everyone off, shut herself out. Curled up in a ball under the covers for most of the day was how she spent her days, not getting up unless she needed a drink or had to use the bathroom. She knew it was pathetic, but she needed to mourn.

And they let her. They knew she needed space, and they gave her plenty of it.

Maybe they gave her a little too much space. Here, right now, she felt safe. She felt as if this was what she had needed all along. A simple embrace, something that showed her that she wasn't alone. Something that proved there was someone out there who still cared about her.

And Puck was that someone. His strong yet gentle arms around her felt so comforting, so much like Daphne's, that she broke down. For days she had cried silently, tears staining her pillow as she huddled in her room, alone. Now she had a shoulder to cry on, someone to open up to, and the flood broke down.

They were standing in the doorway, half in, half out, but for some reason, neither of them cared. They were together, and that was all that mattered.

When her ragged sobs died down to a sniffling hiccup, Puck pulled away slightly. He looked her over, a small, almost imperceptible smile on his lips. His eyes met hers.

"Guess you're not faring any better, huh?"

She smiled shakily back at him, and he seemed to understand that she was incapable of speech, because her wrapped her up in another tight hug before letting her go.

She noticed for the second time the letter in his hand.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at the plain white envelope. It was slightly wet from the rain.

Puck glanced at it and then motioned for them to step inside. She stood to the side as he walked in, dripping water onto the hardwood floors.

"Where're the others?" he asked, looking around. Sabrina pointed in the direction of the dining room. Puck walked over to her family, Sabrina following closely behind.

After the usual greetings and a few tears, Puck rejoined Sabrina, standing next to her near the head of the table. He looked at her, then handed her the envelope.

"It's for you," he said softly. Sabrina took the envelope, and saw that it was indeed addressed to her, but there was no return address.

Strange.

She began opening the letter carefully with her one free hand, the other hand occupied with holding her coffee. Before she could tear the last part, Puck's hand gently grabbed her wrist, and her head snapped up to look at him.

He was wearing a guarded expression, and she could see that he looked...scared? He seemed wary, cautious, as if one wrong move could lead to disaster.

What was he so afraid of? The letter? Sabrina herself had no idea who it could be from, and was anxious to find out.

"Look at the writing, doesn't it look familiar?"

Puck's question snapped her out of her thoughts and she frowned, flipping the letter over. Taking a closer look at the writing, she felt all the breath leave her lungs, and she felt as if she were drowning. The blood rushed to her head as the coffee cup slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor, shattering into a million pieces and spraying hot liquid all over the floor and her bare legs.

She knew that writing. She'd know it anywhere.

It was Daphne's.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY! REVIEW RESPONSES!**

 **snowdapple13 -THANK YOU! I look forward to writing more! .**

 **Guest - Thank goodness you're not the swearing type. I know right, like what the heck?! Sadly, you'll have to wait and read on to find out what happens. This is the kind of story where the plot unravels slowly throughout the entire story, so you need to read it carefully, and pay attention to every little detail. ;)**

 **OakeX - Hang on, give me a second.**

 **YES PEOPLE, THERE WILL BE ROMANCE IN THIS STORY. PUCK AND SABRINA, MAYBE OTHERS, BUT DEFINITELY ROMANCE.**

 **Okay, there.**

 **Yes, the return of the Fae (good story title, eh?) was slightly cliche, but hey, I'm all for cliche. But not too much. Thank You!**

 **And also, wasn't Puck over 4000 years old? Yeah, I remember that. I'm pretty sure they spoke like that 4000 years ago, so maybe some olden words are still stuck in the dialogue section of his brain... possibly? :)**

 **GriffinGirl8655 - WHAT? WHAT?! WHAAAAAATT?! Read and find out! :D**

 **Annie Carter - Don't you wish you knew...? BA BA BA BAM! O.O**

 **:)**

 **...**

 _It couldn't be._

But she was _dead._ Her corpse had been put in a coffin and buried six feet under the ground a week ago. It wasn't possible.

Sabrina's hands shook as she flipped the envelope over and tore the last part off, sliding out the piece of crisp, white paper inside.

She could see Puck watching her carefully, and realized that the room had gone awfully quite. It was as if she was reading out loud someone's death sentence.

In a way, it was kind of like that.

 _Flip._

One side of the letter went up.

 _Flip._

The other side went up, revealing rows upon rows of Daphne's neat writing. The very sight of it bought a fresh wave of tears to Sabrina's eyes.

These were not the words her little sister had written in her journal, the words Sabrina had read over and over again after her death, just looking for something to hold on to, something to remind her of her sister.

No, these were different.

These were the words of a dead person.

On the corner of the paper, there was a slight discoloration. The paper Sabrina had thought looked perfect was actually not. Maybe that was like most things in life.

Blocking out the stares of her family and Puck's gaze, she read the note.

 _Sabrina,_

 _I know what you're probably thinking right now, and I don't blame you. You have every right to think what you want, and I know what I did was unexpected, but I had my reasons._

 _I'm probably in my grave right now as you read this. I can understand what you're going through, and I'm sorry. But please, just hear me out._

 _Sabrina, in this world, some things may seem perfect, and amazing, and wonderful, but trust me, it's anything but that._

 _My death was planned for quite a while, and I don't have a lot of space to write, so I'm going to make this short but effective._

 _Over the course of my travels, I have been hiding notes in fifteen of the most famous places on Earth. On each of these notes, there is a piece of my life that you have not heard about. My deepest, darkest, secrets. Ones that even you, my dear sister, do not know about. And now I want to share them with you, so that you may perhaps begin to understand the complicated events that took place in my life and led to my final decision._

 _The first place I have hidden the second of my notes is somewhere everyone knows about. The location is on the other note my messenger must have left at the house. Read it, Sabrina, and please do what I ask. For me._

 _I just want you to know that I love you, and you were my closest friend and the best sister I could ask for. Please don't blame yourself for my decision, you had nothing to do with it._

 _Goodbye, Sabrina. For now._

 _Daphne_

Thetears had started flowing freely now without her realizing, and she let them fall. If her body decided that she needed to cry, then she needed to cry. She didn't care about anyone else in the room at the moment. Nobody mattered more than the note in her hand, the note that held so much possibility, and so many answers, but at the same time could break her into a million pieces.

She felt an arm go around her shoulders, and she knew without looking that it was Puck. He was always there when she needed him, and she clutched the note tighter as she cried.

After a while, her family had gathered around her, devastated. They knew what the note was about, and they dreaded what it might say. Granny gently pried it from Sabrina's grasp, and read it out loud to everyone else. Sabrina couldn't listen anymore, the words were causing turmoil in her head, her heart was pounding so loud she could hear it in her head. She felt hot and cold at the same time, and she buried her face in Puck's jacket, desperate for something, _someone_ , to hold onto. He held her tightly, as if afraid to let go.

And then Granny read a line from the letter that hadn't really clicked with Sabrina.

 _The location is on the other note my messenger must have left at the house._

There must have been another note. There had to be.

She pulled away from Puck and looked at him. His eyes wee glazed over, slightly wet, a single tear sliding smoothly down his cheek. She reached up and wiped it away, and he gave her a shaky smile.

"Was there another note?" she asked him softly. Puck froze, thinking. He frowned, then shook his head.

"No, nothing. Oh, except this."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Sabrina.

"It was hanging from the tree, and I found it pretty odd, so I cut it down."

Inspecting it closely, Sabrina saw that the paper was folded in the shape of a paper plane. She held it, and for a brief second, a memory flashed through her mind.

Daphne, sitting at her desk, flipping a folded piece of paper around and straightening it, making it look perfect. But there was something about that paper that seemed strange.

It had writing on it.

Sabrina frowned at the plane in her hand, flipping it over. Carefully, she started unfolding it, layer by layer. Firt the left wing, then the right, then the body. When it was completely flattened, she flipped it over.

There was definitely something written there.

Sabrina scanned it. It was from Daphne.

 _Sabrina,_

 _The first piece can be found in London, England. Or, more specifically, on the London Bridge. At the very top of the right tower, you'll find a metal box. Inside will be a plane, identical to this one, except for one thing._

 _There will be a different location._

 _Sabrina, I hope you go on this journey. I promise it will answer many questions, including the biggest one of all; why did I do this?_

 _Go, Sabrina. For me._

 _Follow the planes._

 _Daphne_

Her breath caught in her throat and Sabrina felt like she was choking. _England_? She had to _travel_? Granted she was of age, and money wasn't a problem, but why England?

It was all too confusing, piles and piles of new information dumped into Sabrina's brain, the old, unanswered questions trying to link themselves with new answers from this information overload. It was giving her a headache.

She passed the plane around, and watched as the members of her family read it one by one, their cautious expressions turning into ones of shock, disbelief, and dread.

When he was finished, Henry looked up.

"You can't go."

Sabrina felt it like a punch to the gut. _Can't go?_ Can't go to England and figure out the biggest mystery the Grimm family had ever come across? Can't go to figure out what was going on, to figure out why her sister had done what she had done? Can't go and take possibly the only chance she had to solving this?

"I have to, Dad. I would never live with myself if I didn't."

Henry looked at her carefully, his bagged eyes seeming even more depressed and lonely. "I know, but it's too risky. What you might find, it could be too much to handle. And it's too dangerous."

Sabrina felt her stomach clench. "Dad, please. Let me do this."

Henry shook his head.

"I could go with her."

Sabrina had nearly forgotten that there were other people in the room. Looking over, she saw Puck leaning against the wall with his hands shoved in his jeans pockets, looking at Henry calmly.

Henry stared back at him blankly. "What?"

"I said, I could go with her to England. I am her protector after all, and we all know she needs this more than any of us. We could travel together. Let her go, Henry."

Sabrina found her heart soaring. There was a possibility that she could be going after all. A chance that she could figure out this messed up turn of events. A chance to make things right.

And she was surprised that Puck had suggested travelling with her himself. It made her stomach flutter happily that he knew this meant so much to her, and he _cared_.

Henry stared at Puck carefully. He seemed to be contemplating. After a painfully long while, he gave in.

"Alright, but you have to promise to call everyday, and tell us where this leads you, okay? Keep in touch, and don't get lost, or do anything reckless. You can leave the earliest you can."

Puck gave a small smile, and Sabrina closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"I'll book the flight."


	5. Chapter 5

**ALLO!**

 **Did you miss me?! I haven't updated in AGES, and I thought it might be time. Are you guys enjoying the story so far? I've gotten lots of positive reviews, and not much to improve on, so if you have any ideas, by all means, TELL ME!**

 **IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

 **In this story, there will be a lot of travelling. As you may not already know, I have never been overseas, or even outside of my state. So I don't know what these places Sabrina and Puck are travelling to will look like, so this is what I'm going to do.**

 **I'm going to use famous landmarks from around the world, but the rest of the country I'm going to make up. Say Sabrina and Puck traveled to London. I'm going to use London Bridge as my main aspect, and then sort of create London and what it's like out of my own imagination.**

 **Sorry, but it's the only way, if I want to stick to my original story plan.**

 **So yeah. Read on!**

 **:)**

 **...**

 **Location: London, England**

 **Day: Tuesday**

 **...**

The city was amazing. From the modern buildings to the double-decker red buses, it was truly beautiful. It was busy, but not in a way that made you feel claustrophobic. It was different to New York, much different, and Sabrina found that she liked it.

But the she remembered why they were here in the first place, and her good mood vanished.

Puck carried both their backpacks. After booking a flight yesterday morning, the two had packed only the basic things they would need, and had boarded a plane the next morning. Sabrina had slept the whole time, and she was feeling extremely hungry, although she wouldn't admit that to Puck.

Puck, however, seemed to notice. He took in her appearance as they walked through the city. She was wearing nothing out of the ordinary. Blue jeans and a red jacket, along with her black sneakers and a white scarf. They probably looked liked tourists, but she didn't care. Looks were the last thing on her list.

"You need to eat."

Sabrina looked at Puck. He was wearing his signature green hoodie with jeans and new sneakers they had bought him, but despite the clean complexion, he looked exhausted.

"So do you," she pointed out, her voice tired. She hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep, and she was sure Puck hadn't slept the entire flight, judging by the bags under his eyes.

He shrugged, and she realized that he was still holding her bag. She took it form him, ignoring his protests, and told him to find them a place to eat. He nodded.

Puck found them a McDonalds on the corner of Leicester Square, and they headed in.

Sabrina ordered a quarter pounder with cheese and a cup of coffee. Puck didn't get anything, but Sabrina eventually convinced him to get a coffee.

They sat down and Sabrina sent her mom a message saying they had arrived. The place had free WiFi, which was good. She waited a few minutes for a reply, and, receiving none, put her phone away and started eating.

The burger tasted like ash in her mouth. She hadn't eaten a proper meal in days, and she didn't want to start eating again. She didn't want to. The burger became too much to handle, and she set it down, half finished.

Puck was staring out the window, his hands clasped around the untouched coffee cup in front of him.

She placed her hand gently over his right, still clutching the cup, and he tensed, turning to her. He relaxed, and she held up her half eaten burger, and he shook his head.

"Puck, you need to eat, now."

He looked at her, searching. When he said nothing, she lifted the burger to his mouth and he opened it, taking a bite. She continued to feed him like this until he had finished, and when he was done, he gave her a small smile, turning back to the window. Sabrina took the time to finally notice his appearance.

His hair was ruffled, messy, but it was clean. His hands and face were slightly pale, unlike the last time she had seen him properly. His eyes had sunken into their sockets, and she knew he had gotten as little sleep as she had the past week. He was broken, lost, just like her.

He turned to look at her, and she saw that his eyes had lost their spark. That mischievous light that had once been there constantly was now gone, vanished.

It was in that instant that Sabrina realized something. He hadn't told her were he had been.

Picking up her coffee and taking a sip, she looked Puck in the eyes. He watched her, no doubt sensing what she was going to ask. Everyone else in the restaurant was a blur, a insignificant crowd of noise and movement. The only thing that mattered was him.

Setting her cup down and wrapping her cold fingers around the paper cup, she looked out the window, preparing herself. The weather was grey, dreary. It had started raining, and people wearing thick coats and holding umbrellas flocked through the streets, some rushing to get home while others hurried to catch a bus to work.

"Where have you been?" She asked, not looking away from the window. Somehow, she couldn't quite bring herself to look at him, couldn't bare to see the hurt look that would most definitely be on his face.

She heard him sigh, and knew that he was looking at her. "I've been travelling." he said simply.

Sabrina nodded. For some unknown reason, that made sense. She knew he traveled when he was distressed, or when he had problems he couldn't quite get his head around. He had told her this a long time ago, when they were lying on the trampoline in his room, staring at the sky.

She sometimes wished she had the ability to fly. To be able to break away from reality and leave all her worries, all her fears, behind. To just feel the wind in her hair and the sun on her face. She wanted that freedom, and she knew she would never be able to get it, and so she wished.

But wishing was useless.

Wishing didn't bring her little sister back. It hadn't bought Puck back the day after Daphne's death, when she had wished and wished that he would just come home, and hug her, and tell her that everything would be alright, even if she knew that that was as far from the truth as it could be. Wishing didn't make her happy, or her life better.

It was useless.

Sabrina thought about Puck's answer, and after a while she came to the conclusion that those three words were more than enough. That was all the information she needed, and now she could finally move on, maybe not with the case of Daphne's death, but with the case of Puck's disappearance, one step at a time.

Daphne would want that.

"So what now?"

Puck turned his gaze towards the window, seemingly searching for something outside, anything. The answer to her question, perhaps. The question that had so many answers, so many possibilities, that even he did not know how to reply to.

In the end, his answer was simple.

"We head to the bridge."


	6. Chapter 6

**It's funny, because one day I have this really huge brain vomit about this story, and all the things I want to include in it, but for the past few days I've been wondering and wondering about how to continue this, but I just couldn't come up with an answer.**

 **Is that what writers block is? When you don't know how to continue your story? Because if it is, then I have writers block, ladies and gentleman. Or rather, I** ** _had_** **writers block.**

 **It's gone now, and you should be thankful, because I have written up this new chapter for you. You can express your gratitude in your reviews.**

 **:)**

 **...**

 **Location: London, England**

 **Day: Tuesday**

 **...**

It seemed perfectly reasonable for two young adults to be travelling through London on vacation. On any given occasion, the sight of a pair of tourists wondering the streets without a clue would have been nothing out of the ordinary. But on this occasion, it was different.

Yes, they were on a vacation. But it was a vacation no one would ever want to take. A vacation to figure out the reason behind someone's death.

And at the present moment, they were no closer to figuring out this mystery.

After they had finished their coffee, Sabrina and Puck had hopped into one of the old-fashioned black cabs and driven to London Bridge. Puck had insisted they get a good look of the area, considering they had to somehow find a way to reach the top of the tower.

Of course, Puck flying over there was the easiest option, but with the amount of traffic in the bridge itself, as well as the possibility of being sighted from the water quickly cancelled that option out.

Sabrina suggested that Puck turn into a bird, and fly over there to retrieve whatever it was Daphne, or whoever she had used to place her note in such an impossible place, had left. Puck had agreed that this was a much better option, if he could find someplace to transform into a common London bird.

A few questions later, they found that blackbirds, as well as feral pigeons and blue tits, were the most sighted birds around London, thanks to their taxi driver.

They decided that Puck would turn into a blackbird as soon as they were on the pedestrian area of the tower. From there, Puck would morph into a bird, and fly over to retrieve the dreaded note Daphne had left behind.

Just the thought of what Daphne could have written on that note, the possibility that she could uncover something terrible, something beyond her capability of understanding, sent shivers down her back. What of she wasn't strong enough? What if what she read was totally unexpected, and she would have to deal with the fact that what was written on that piece of paper _really_ was her sister's last words? What if Puck couldn't handle it? How would he react to the note? Should she even let him read it in the first place?

As usual, her mind was clouded with questions. Questions that seemed to have no definite answer, but instead had many possibilities.

 _So_ many possibilities.

...

Once they were walking across the bridge with all the other tourists and casual Londoners, Sabrina moved closer to Puck's side. He had barely spoken a word since their talk inside the taxi, and he seemed to have resolved to thinking quietly to himself.

He was so unlike the usual Puck, the Puck she had known before Daphne's death, that Sabrina worried she might actually have boarded that plane with a stranger. It was only now that she realized how Daphne's death had affected Puck.

It must have come with such shock, her death. With such velocity that it took even the Trickster King's happy side away from him. Stripped him of his identity. Turned him into someone he wasn't, someone who was the complete opposite of the Puck she used to know, but now hardly felt she knew at all.

She often wondered how he would take death. His father's death was emotional for him, granted, but he had never really cared about the man. Sabrina wondered about how he would react if someone close to him, someone he actually _cared_ about, died. Someone like Granny, or Mustardseed, or...or even _her_.

She would never had suspected that Daphne would be his first real experience with death.

Nor did she expect him to react the way he did.

But then again, she hadn't suspected the whole thing herself, either. Nobody had. It was almost unfair, having to brave the burden of not knowing why Daphne had killed herself, exactly _why_ she had thought death was the only option.

But now they could know, and she wouldn't stop until she knew it all.

Even if the truth was too much to handle.

Bringing her attention back to Puck, she realized that he had stopped walking. Slowing to a halt beside him, she looked at his face.

Shadowed, emotionless, guarded. As if he didn't trust anyone anymore, as if he didn't trust the _world_ anymore.

For a second, their eyes met, and she saw the mask waver. She saw his barrier disappear for a split second, the wall he had created between himself and everyone else broke down, and she saw a smile tugging at his lips.

For a moment, she felt like smiling back, but then his wall was back up, and his gaze returned back to the solemn, grave expression.

She let her smile drop. There was nothing to smile about anymore.

"We should probably stay out of sight. I'll try transform quickly, but as you know, it happens quiet obviously. People will probably notice if I turn into a bird on the spot, so try and block me from their sight as much as you can. Ready?"

Her immediate response was _no_. She wasn't ready. Not for this, not for the words written on that note, not for anything. She wanted so desperately to just run home and curl back into a ball on her bed, safe under the covers, just as she had been doing for the past week. She wouldn't mind if Puck came to hold her while she cried. It would be comforting, knowing he was there.

But of course she couldn't. _They_ couldn't. They had to figure this out, whether they were ready our not. Maybe not for them, but just for the sake of knowing what had happened, knowing what had been going through Daphne's mind those last few seconds of her life, right before she plunged a blade through her heart.

That was reason enough.

Sabrina nodded, and moved to shield Puck's body from the sight of the few people walking across the pathway. There was only about a dozen people walking close by. Others were further up ahead or way behind them. They wouldn't see a thing from that distance.

Making sure that no one was watching them, Sabrina moved closer to Puck as he twirled on his heel. From a distance, it would have looked as if they were hugging. From close up, people might not even notice them.

After a few seconds, Puck had disappeared, and in his place, perched on the railing of the bridge, was a black bird, green eyes wide and pointed yellow beak lifted into the air. His dark feathers shone in the light, and Sabrina could see his eyes twinkling.

 _It must have been a long time since he's done that._

Nodding at him again, Puck flew off the railing and into the air, wings flapping simultaneously and tail quivering. He disappeared into the distance a moment later.

Turning around silently, Sabrina looked around. The crowd of people had gone now, and by the looks of it, nobody had noticed their little escapade. She still had no idea how they had gotten away with it.

Slowing her breathing down, it was only then that she realized her heart was beating loudly in her chest. She focused on getting her heart rate to slow down. It wouldn't do to panic.

Looking down at her watch, she noted that it had been three minutes since Puck had flown off. As she studied the intricate steel band, the round silver watch face engraved with black Roman Numerals, she felt a pang of sadness. The watch had been a present from Daphne, on her eighteenth birthday. Daphne had known Sabrina didn't take presents anymore, now that she had a job working part-time at the gym as a personal trainer, a job that she had had to call yesterday to ask for a month's leave, and managed to get after a bit of persuasion and quiet a few promises. But still her younger sister had insisted on giving Sabrina the watch, and of course she had to agree, because her sister meant the world to her, and disappointing her made her feel like the lowest of the low.

Now, she wished she had gotten Daphne a present in return. Maybe she wouldn't have killed herself if she had a memorable item to remember Sabrina by. Something of sentimental value. Maybe she would have looked at it before she reached her fatal decision, and thought, " _Hang on, there_ is _someone who cares about me_ ," and maybe, just maybe, she would have put the knife down.

But as always, she was too late.

And now, she couldn't do anything to bring her sister back.

Looking around, Sabrina saw that there was hardly anyone on the bridge anymore. _Now would be a perfect time to arrive, Puck_ , she thought. Turning back to the railing, she looked out towards the sky, searching for any sign of a black bird.

Nothing. The grey expanse was empty, not a single bird to be seen.

She was about to turn around when she heard Puck's voice.

"Sabrina."

Whipping around, she saw that Puck was standing behind her, his hair ruffled, and his eyes dark. She only had a few moments to take in his appearance, though, before her gaze traveled down to the object in his hand, and her heart skipped a beat.

He was holding a paper plane.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**TA-DA! New chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! To be honest, I am. I really like this story. I hope you do too!**

 **This chapter is also dedicated/written for AMY GRIMM! It's her birthday today! Happy b'day buddy!**

 **:)**

 **...**

 **Location: London, England**

 **Day: Tuesday**

 **...**

 _Sabrina,_

 _Lets's start at the beginning, shall we?_

 _But first, Sabrina, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry for everything I've put you through, everything you're probably feeling right now. You're probably looking for someone to blame at the moment. That someone is me, Sabrina._

 _Blame me. Please, just blame me. Accuse me, hate me, do whatever you want, I don't care._

 _It's what everyone at school's been doing for the past few years anyways._

 _Yep, that's right. I bet you didn't see that coming, did you?_

 _Oh no! The happy child! What on Earth is she talking about? She was never bullied at school! She had friends! She was always the sociable one in the family. There's no way she could have been treated badly at school, everyone loved her!_

 _Wrong._

 _I was always happy on the outside, Sabrina. On the outside. Did anyone ever bother to look past my mask? Did anyone ever try to see what lay inside? Did they?_

 _Did you?_

 _The answer is no._

 _And that, Sabrina, is one of the many reasons why I have chosen to take my life._

 _It's because nobody seems to care what happened at school. They all thought that since I came home all happy and cheery, then everything must have went well. Even you thought that._

 _My own sister._

 _No one bothered to ask if I was doing okay at school. No one. Not a single "How are your classes going," or "Are you getting along with people at your school okay?"._

 _Nothing._

 _Maybe things would have been different if someone had cared to ask, Sabrina. Maybe I wouldn't have done this if those disgusting people at school hadn't accused me of being something I wasn't. I didn't fit in, and they knew it._

 _Well, it seems I've run out of space again. The next plane should be in China. You know, the Great Wall? You'll find out more about me in the Land of Dragons. You'll find the box at the last temple._

 _Goodbye again, Sabrina._

 _Your little sister,_

 _Daphne._

It wasn't true. It couldn't be.

Why? Why hadn't Daphne told her this? Why hadn't she seen this for herself, realized what was happening before it was too late?

She was stupid. So, so, stupid. At this very moment, she hated herself more than anyone else in the world.

If only she had asked. If only she had seen past Daphne's veil, maybe she could have prevented all this from happening, prevented the loss of her little sister.

Sabrina hadn't realized she was crying until she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

She was sitting on the bed in her hotel suite. The had driven back here after they found the note, and checked into the Oak Lodge. She hadn't even bothered to unpack, she'd just gone straight to a bedroom and closed the door, needing to read the note by herself first.

Puck seemed to understand. He had left her alone.

Until now.

The door to the bedroom opened, and in walked Puck. He had put on a black shirt and jeans, but beneath the new clothing, Sabrina saw how devastated and anxious he was.

He came and sat on the bad beside her, not saying anything. For some unknown reason, she found this comforting. He knew when she needed to talk, and when she didn't feel like saying anything. He was her best friend.

Sabrina felt him slip a hand into her own, the one that wasn't holding the note. It was only then that she noticed she was shaking, only when she saw how still and steady his firm hands were compared to hers.

Puck gently took the note from her other hand, and she looked away as he read it.

She couldn't watch his face. Not when there would be so much raw emotion evident on his face. Not when he was as shaken and unstable as she was.

How did he feel about this? About the note? Was he as upset as she was? Did he feel the same way, so lost and confused?

She looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were wet too, and this immediately brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. She couldn't stand seeing him like this. Not now, when he looked so vulnerable, so fragile.

He dropped the note onto the bed, and for a few moments he sat, staring intently at the white wall in front of him, as if just by looking at it, he could somehow receive all the answers to this mystery. As if by staring hard enough, the wall would somehow give him everything he wanted to know.

He stood up abruptly, startling Sabrina. He pulled her up and gave her a tight hug before pulling away and looking at her face.

"Get changed. We're going out."

Sabrina stared at him, shocked. "Going-going out where?" she asked, voice still shaking slightly.

Puck's gaze shifted from her eyes to the open window. He shrugged.

"I don't know, just away from here. Away from all this. Let's forget about this for a while, okay? We can't keep feeling so depressed all the time. It's not good for us. So let's go out. Sightseeing, travelling, eating. I don't know, just anywhere."

Sabrina looked at him for a while. Even though she knew that she could never forget about all this, even if she wanted to, she found the idea appealing. It had been such a long time since she had gotten the chance to enjoy herself. The past few days had been nothing but guilt and sadness and anxiety. She needed to get away from all the commotion in her head, away from all this madness and chaos.

She couldn't enjoy herself completely. Of course, there would always be that nagging feeling that reminded her exactly why they were in London in the first place, and not back home safely in New York. There would always be the constant worry, and fear, and uncertainty.

But she couldn't stay this way. She needed a way out, away from everything. And right now, Puck seemed like her way out.

Even though she had never really thought about it, he was always there for her. Always there to brighten her day, no matter what. And right now, she needed him to do just that.

"Alright, let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Location: London, England**

 **Day: Wednesday**

 **...**

She's sitting at the small table, drinking a cup of tea from the tray that had been delivered to their room, staring out the Venetian blinds at the garden below, when he walks in again, all bed-head and ruffled clothing.

He plops down on her neatly made bed, and a deep sigh escapes his lips. She finds herself smiling slightly at the noise. He notices this, and she thinks he looks slightly happier at seeing her smile.

Puck throws on arm over his eyes, and he breathes in and out deeply.

"Our flight leaves in a few hours, I forget to tell you that yesterday."

Her mouth twitches upward again slightly at the memory of their outing yesterday.

"Thanks. Yesterday was fun, by the way. Thanks for that."

He moves his arm off his eyes and smiles at her. "It's okay. I had fun too. So what do you want to do now?"

Sabrina doesn't say anything for a while. She just sits and stares at her mug, watching the small wisps of smoke coming from her tea dancing in the air. She doesn't feel like going out today. Right now, all she wants to do is sit here with someone and just do something normal, like watch TV, or read books.

"Do you think we could just stay here until we have to leave? I just want to just, you know...relax for a bit."

Puck nods his head. He seems to understand what she's trying to get at. It's almost as if they have this weird sort of connection, like everything she wants to tell him doesn't have to be expressed out loud; in words. He just _knows_.

"Sure, sounds great."

 **Location: Beijing, China**

 **Day: Thursday**

 _You're doing pretty well, Sabrina, if I do say so myself._

 _Tell me, what motivates you to keep going? What persuades you to go on this wild goose chase around the world, searching for my letters?_

 _I guess I'll never know. I am dead after all._

 _Well, let's continue._

 _Tell me, Sabrina, did you know where I was those countless hours you worked at the gym? Did you know what happened while you were away having fun with all your fitness friends? Did you know where I went?_

 _Let me tell you._

 _I was at the therapist._

 _That's right. I was receiving physiological help._

 _If you want to know why I was visiting some mental psychiatrist, you're going to have to go visit Evelyn Dawson, my therapist. Tell her Daphne sent you from the grave._

 _But that's for when you're back in New York._

 _Right now, your journey continues in India. The wonderful Taj Mahal. See those four towers located on each corner of the building? My notes in the right one in the corner._

 _Save me a samosa, will you? Oh no, sorry. You can't. Because I'm dead._

 _And I highly doubt you'll be visiting India for the great Indian cuisine. Something tells me your reason is a lot more serious..._

 _Well, have fun!_

 _Daphne._

She can't stand it anymore. The paper note crumbles in her hand, and she tosses it angrily across the room with a shout of fury. It hits the hotel room's wall, and falls pathetically to the carpeted floor.

Sabrina curls into a ball on her small bed, hands drawn up to her face and knees tucked into her stomach. She doesn't understand.

Why does she sound so cruel in her notes? Why does she seem so...so...heartless? It's almost as if she's taunting them, reminding them that she's dead, and that it's _all their fault_.

She doesn't need a reminder. Every second she lies awake, every moment she spends standing alone without her little sister by her side, she knows. She knows that this is the outcome of her disinterest in her younger sister's life. _This_ is what happens when she fails to pay close attention to what's going on.

It _is_ all her fault, and she's accepted it. But that doesn't mean she can move on.

She's crying silently into her hands when Puck walks in. He was the one who had rented their room in the Park Plaza Wangfujing hotel. He was the one who had made her stay behind and rest. He was the one who had flown all the way to the Great Wall, just to retrieve this note.

Sabrina finds herself wishing he had never flown there in the first place, never gotten that stupid plane, never flown here.

What was the point? It was only breaking her heart even more, tearing up what little sanity she had left, exposing all her worries and fears, killing her from the inside out. What was the point, when every word she read felt like a blow to her soul, one reason more to just completely disconnect from this pointless world.

But then Puck lies down behind her, and he wraps his strong arms around her waist, holding her, securing her, and she finds one more reason to stay. One more reason to hold on just a little bit longer, to try and tough this out, even if it seems hopeless.

He holds her while she cries, and she knows he's probably doing the same thing, because she can feel her neck getting wet from his tears, but she doesn't care. Because right now, she needs him, even when he's at his worst.

Even though he seems so vulnerable now, so broken down and helpless, she still thinks that this man is what's keeping her together. He risked everything just to travel with her. He, of all people, chose to stick by her side. He chose to go on this journey, this horrible, soul-ripping journey, just to be with her. He was already broken inside, but the parts of him that were still intact he risked, just for her.

She feels her shredded heart ache, and she thinks it's highly impossible, but that shredded heart manages to stitch itself together a bit when she thinks about him sacrificing so much, for her.

She turns in his arms and hugs him tightly, and they fall asleep that way, one broken soul embracing another.

...


End file.
